


An ancient Blood

by Lastel



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Todoroki Shouto, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Dabi is a Todoroki, Demons, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Les Todoroki sont les descendants de Satan, Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi il est si puissant, Mais personne ne veut le dire à Shoto, Mha est le futur de Blue Exorcist, Miko!Fuyumi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruminations, Slow Burn, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, pas de beta
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastel/pseuds/Lastel
Summary: A son entrée à UA, Todoroki Shoto n'aurait jamais cru découvrir que les étranges créatures qu'il voyait depuis toujours existaient réellement.Ni que cette " double-vue " serait la première pierre d'une amitié incongrue avec Uraraka.Encore moins qu'ils allieraient leurs forces pour venir en aide à un dieu-paon égaré.Et pourtant, le voilà ici, dans le loft d'Uraraka par une belle journée de printemps, à essayer de convaincre ce maudit piaf ─ pardon, leur nouveau protecteur ─ de lui expliquer ce qu'il veut dire par << coule du sang royal dans tes veines >>.Les choses promettent de devenir de plus en plus bizarres.
Relationships: Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Kirishima Eijirou & Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shoto & Iida Tenya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Todoroki Fuyumi & Todoroki Natsuo & Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Moi : Je commence une fic longue ( Prophecies Gone Haywire ), je m'y tiens, je ferai des maj régulières.
> 
> Moi, un mois plus tard : Mmmh, et si je commençais une autre crack fic ?
> 
> Débute après le Tournoi, mais avant les stages et l'arc de Stain.

_Une flamme blue._

_Elle pulse, au-dessus d'un sol d'obsidienne polie, qui s'étend à perte de vue._

_Le ciel est rouge, comme au crépuscule, si ce n'est qu'on ne voit nul soleil, nul nuage._

_En fait, c'est à se demander où est le haut, où est le bas._

_Est-ce que le sol serait en réalité le ciel ?_

_L'horizon ne fournit guère d'indices, il se contente de séparer les deux couleurs._

_Cligne des yeux_

_._

_._

_._

_Une flamme blue._

_Elle pulse, au-dessus d'un sol de rubis poli._

_Elle pulse, sous un ciel d'obsidienne dans lequel elle ne se reflète pas._

* * *

Un doux froufrou de roux, un froissement froid contre le bois. Irisations or et blues, striures rouges, jaunes, vertes. Petits cercles oranges, grandes billes grises. Trilles, gazouillis, pépiements faibles.

Si Shoto avait été plus au fait des stéréotypes sociaux, il aurait imaginé Uraraka comme une personne préférant les chiens, dû à son entrain et à sa gaieté constante. Ou peut-être les chats, possédant les mêmes grands yeux curieux et les coussinets aux doigts. C'était ce que croyait Ashido, tandis que Kirishima ne démordait pas de la première théorie. Ils pouvaient être surpris quelques fois au cœur d'un échange passionné, chacun tentant de convaincre l'autre de la véracité de son point de vue. Ochako en paraissait toujours très amusée, un petit sourire aux lèvres, feignant de ne pas comprendre qu'ils parlaient d'elle quand ils se tournaient vers elle pour lui demander de trancher. Elle avait expliqué une fois au jeune homme hétérochrome qu'elle trouvait hilarant à quel point ils étaient à côté de la plaque.

Et, en effet.

S'ils savaient.

Ochako était une personne folle des _oiseaux_.

En entrant dans le petit appartement, il avait été aussitôt assailli par un tourbillon de plumes bigarré, concerto impromptu de piaulement et de ramage, véritable paradis de duvet et de rémige caché dans un loft de cité HLM. Depuis le discret moineau au pompeux faisan doré, en passant par les aras et les canards mandarins, on pouvait raisonnablement affirmer que chaque ordre aviaire avait au moins un représantant logé au 7 Avenue Tori.

Excepté les oiseaux divins, apparemment, mais c'était un problème qui s'était vu rapidement résolu, non sans l'aide de Shoto.

D'où sa présence ici, à tenter d'interroger un piaf obstiné qui ne pouvait commencer ses phrases que par un verbe.

\- S'il vous plaît ─

Le paon l'ignora, préférant donner un coup de bec à une grue passante, qui poussa un claquètement indigné.

\- Kujaku ─

L'oiseau foudroya du regard un milan fraîchement éclot qui s'était emprêtré dans sa queue.

\- Bon, écoute ─

Il inclina dignement sa tête pour répondre au salut d'un autre paon, ordinaire, aux plumes blanchies par l'âge.

\- Hé ─

Il commença à se lisser le plumage, comme il l'avait déjà fait à neuf reprises depuis que la conversation à sens unique avait commencé.

_-_ _Pour la dernière fois ─_

Kujaku releva la tête.

\- Est la dernière fois ce ? dit-il à voix lente. Parfait.

Il s'envola et disparut à travers un mur.

Shoto serra les dents.

_Je ne dois **PAS**_ _détruire l'appartement d'Uraraka._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

* * *

Honnêtement ?

Ochako ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée que de laisser Todoroki seul avec Kujaku. Elle craignait de revenir et de voir un énorme glacier piéger la cité toute entière. Si le démon aviaire se montrait charmant avec elle, allant même jusqu'à lui proposer un pacte bénéficiant aux deux parties, son attitude était radicalement différente envers le jeune homme. Pour le dire de manière crue, elle se situait entre le snob et la pimbêche, se traduisant généralement par un silence hautain brisé seulement de ramarques piquantes ou sybillines, et cela depuis ce moment où il était revenu à lui. Il avait toisé Todoroki et déclaré :

_Prends garde, hybride. Coule du sang divin dans tes veines. Veille à ce que consume il ne te pas._

Et toujours depuis, il avait refusé de s'expliquer, malgré l'impatience grandissante des deux humains.

Enfin, celle de Todoroki, surtout.

Ochako craignait plus qu'il ne perdît son calme et décidât de rejouer le Tournoi contre Deku-kun, mais _chez elle_.

Peur qui pourrait surprendre plus d'un élève de sa classe, parce que l'on considérait, à tort, l'adolescent comme un stoïque que rien ne pouvait atteindre et encore moins perturber.

En réalité, il avait juste une pokerface de malade.

Et la patience vicieuse d'un Bakugo.

_Duuu calme. N'hyperventile pas, ait confiance en Todoroki-kun. Il n'irait_ jamais _perdre son sang-froid de cette manière, c'est un roi de la constipation émotionelle. Tu ne l'as jamais vu exprimer son énervement, si ?_

_Eeeeeh bien, il y a cette fois là, au Tournoi de UA ..._

L'image d'un énorme glacier ressurgit dans son esprit.

Elle posa un peu plus vite les sacs de riz dans son panier de course.

* * *

_Non loin de là, au sein d'une préfecture voisine, dans une allée d'arches rouges et d'encens divin ..._

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ?

Il était nerveux. Sa main lissa à nouveau ses cheveux desespérément dressés en pics, sans succès. Il semblait si peu à sa place, avec son survêtement et sa stature forte, sa haute taille et son énergie mal réprimée. Dans ce lieu où tout n'était que grâce et volutes paresseuses, il se sentait pâtaud, comme un intrus bruyant dans un sanctuaire de silence.

**_Une disgrâce, comme toujours._ **

Il repoussa fermement la voix hors de ses pensées, préférant se concentrer sur sa sœur.

Elle, au contraire, semblait être née dans ce milieu. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse, par un ruban de soie rouge et blanche. Ses pieds ne dépassaient qu'à peine de l'hakama écarlate, et pourtant, elle se mouvait sans difficultés aucunes, paraissant même flotter au-dessus du sol. Les manches du kosode immaculé accompagnaient les mouvements de ses bras, et depuis ce matin, le diadème de fleurs et de jade semblait n'avoir pas bougé d'un pouce, tant ses pas étaient fluides et sans accrocs.

La parfaite Miko, jusqu'à son visage de statue denué d'expression.

Elle demeura silencieuse, et il se demanda un moment si elle l'avait même entendu, ou si, trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'était perdue dans cet horizon de neige et de sang que ses yeux seuls pouvaient voir.

Elle finit par répondre.

\- Je sais que tu n'approuves pas ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Il renifla. _Sans blague._

\- Bien sûr que je n'approuve pas ! Ils ont dit que tu pourrais _en mourir ─_

\- Je le sais, l'interrompit-elle, et tu sais pourquoi je le fais néanmoins. 

\- _Je le sais aussi !_ s'écria-t-il presque, exaspéré. C'est toi ou Maman, et elle n'a pas la force de le faire ! Bien sûr que je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! Mais ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, c'est que je ne veux pas non plus que _tu meures ─_

\- Natsuo.

Il se tut. Elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, pour s'assurer de son attention, puis reprit.

\- Moi non plus, je préférerais ne pas prendre ce risque. Je voudrais ... Je voudrais n'avoir jamais appris à propos de tout ça, qu'on soit une famille _normale_ , _heureuse_ ─

Sa voix vacilla et se brisa sur ces mots, et elle battit rapidement des paupières. Mais quand elle poursuivit, il y avait un tranchant d'acier dans son ton.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes comme nous sommes, il est inutile de soupirer éternellement derrière les " si seulement " et les souhaits vains. Le Komaken a été dérobé cinq ans auparavant et n'a pu être recouvré. Même sans le risque d'un éveil explosif des Flammes en Shoto, le Renard à Neuf queues doit être contenu sans quoi se répétera la tragédie de Kamiki Tamamo. _Quelqu'un doit le faire_. 

_Et en dehors de Maman et moi, il ne demeure plus personne qui en soit capable_ , sont les mots qu'elle ne dit pas.

Natsuo déglutit. Il le savait. _Il le savait._ Mais les dieux savaient à quel point il haïssait cette situation, haïssait les yeux de pierre de Fuyumi et la manière dont elle dissimulait ses tremblements dans les pans de ses manches. Combien elle avait _peur_ , mais était tout de même déterminée à endosser un rôle auquel elle était mal préparée, au moins trente ans avant l'heure.

_Si seulement_ **_il_ ** _n'avait pas détruit Maman avec ses **conneries** eugénistes. _

_Toya ne serait pas mort ce jour là, et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation._

Il serra les mâchoires à ce douloureux rappel, à la pensée sous-jacente à toute cette amertume.

_Si seulement lui-même n'était pas si **inutile**._

S'il avait eu le moindre don autre qu'une résistance aux Flammes, alors il ne serait pas en train de vivre ce qui était peut-être ses derniers instants avec sa sœur.

Au seuil du sanctuaire, il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait franchir cette porte. Elle devrait marcher seule à compter de maintenant, seule vers une mort probable.

Il la vit prendre une profonde inspiration, et posa une main sur son épaule. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il riva son regard dans le sien.

\- Je crois en toi, 'Yumi. Eclate-lui la gueule.

Puis :

\- Je t'aime.

Il haïssait entendre à quel point sa voix sonnait faible, brisée, comment leurs yeux étaient secs, comme incapables de pleurer pour l'avoir trop fait. Il haïssait la résignation sur les traits de sa grande sœur, la tristesse tendre dans son sourire forcé. Il haïssait à quel point sa réponse fut creuse et froide, comme si elle était déjà en partie morte.

\- Je t'aime aussi, petit frère.


	2. Moment de calme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Shoto rumine, et où Ochako le distrait de ses pensées qui ne mènent à rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà bientôt la fin des vacances ... ?
> 
> Mon dieu, ça s'annonce compliqué pour la rentrée, avec toutes ces mesures ...
> 
> Je reviendrais corriger les fautes plus tard ! Bonne lecture :)

\- Hey ! Hey ! Todoroki-kun !

Shoto tourna la tête, un peu surpris, et vit Uraraka derrière lui, courant pour le rattraper. Parvenu à sa hauteur, elle était légèrement essoufflée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de débiter d'une voix gaie :

\- Salut Todoroki-kun ! Tu passes par ici aussi ? Tu habites dans le coin ?

Il cligna des yeux, comme une chouette soudainement arrachée à la nuit par la lumière d'une torche.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Je prends le tramway pour aller à UA.

\- Oh, je vois ! Tu es déjà venu chez moi, alors tu sais où je suis. C'est un appart que mes parents m'ont acheté pour me rapprocher du lycée, mais ça reste quand même assez loin ... ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'en prendre un plus près …

Elle se tut et rougit un petit peu, détournant le regard, à la grande confusion de Shoto. S'il en croyait le cours impromptu de Natsuo sur les relations sociales, elle présentait les symptômes de la gêne, mais il ne pouvait en comprendre la cause.

Etait-ce parce qu'elle habitait loin du lycée ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était embarrassant. Avait-il manqué quelque chose ?

\- Oui, au sud de Kamakura ... Ce n'est pas si loin que ça, tenta-t-il, se creusant la tête, car il se rappelait vaguement de quelque chose à propos de la ville ... 

_Ah, oui. Fuyumi en a parlé une fois._

\- C'est là que se trouve le sanctuaire de Zaniarai Benzaiten, non ? Une déesse bouddiste, qui vient de l'hindouisme, Saraswati ... Et d'ailleurs, réalisa-t-il, un de ses symboles est le paon.

Uraraka sursauta, les yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

\- C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on a trouvé Kujaku dans le coin ! Même dans son état, il a dû être attiré par l'énergie que lui conférait le culte ! J'ai lu dans un de ces livres de l'autre fois que blessés, les démons tentent toujours de retourner dans les lieux qui leur sont dédiés pour recouvrer leurs forces !

Ses yeux pétillaient et elle lança les mains en l'air, manie qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'Iida, avant de poursuivre :

\- Un autre des symboles de Sarasvati est le nelumbium, le lotus sacré, comme ceux dans l'étang où il était !

Elle s'interrompit un instant, pensive.

\- Bien sûr, on ne vénère pas vraiment les paons dans ce sanctuaire, avec les transitions d'une culture à l'autre, je ne sais même pas s'ils sont restés rattachés à la déesse ... Mais bon, les démons ne suivent jamais tout à fait la mythologie à la lettre, regarde les Cat Sidhe, ils deviennent des Nekomata s'ils restent trop longtemps ici, au mépris de toute logique ... Peut-être que, puisque c'est la même divinité, ça compte quand même ?

Il haussa les épaules. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas grand chose des cultes et légendes, en dehors les brèves conversations entre son frère et sa sœur qu'il surprenait de temps en temps et qui, jusqu'à récemment, lui passaient par dessus de la tête. Il regrettait maintenant de n'y avoir pas été plus attentif.

Qui sait s'il ne connaîtrait pas alors quelques astuces pour faire parler un piaf borné de ses deux.

( On ne pouvait pas être dans la même classe que Bakugo depuis un mois, et demeurer éternellement ignorant de ce merveilleux langage qu'on qualifiait " d'ordurier ". )

La pensée du silence infect du volatile combiné avec le rappel qu'il allait devoir supporter les crises de nerfs explosives du blond dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes le plongèrent aussitôt dans une humeur maussade, ce qu'Uraraka dut sentir, puisqu'elle ne pipa mot durant tout le temps où ils furent dans le tramway grouillant de monde ─ ils étaient tous écrasés les uns sur les autres, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses, Shoto _haïssait_ voir son espace personnel ainsi ignoré.

Mais la jeune fille était une optismiste dans l'âme, et de ceux qui ne pouvait supporter longtemps la morosité ambiante sans essayer de la dissiper, aussi se remit-elle à papoter à propos de tout et de rien dès qu'ils furent descendus. Etonnament, Shoto prêta attention à ce qu'elle disait, le débit incessant l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ses ruminations.

_Comme un oiseau_ , songea-t-il. _Que son chant vous ravisse ou vous énerve, vous vous surprenez à n'écouter rien d'autre que lui._

Par exemple, ce moment à trois heures du matin où une mésange décidait de partager au monde sa joie de vivre juste devant vos fenêtres, tandis que vous ne souhaitiez humblement qu'un peu de sommeil avant d'aller à l'école, mais vous retrouviez incapable de l'ignorer malgré votre désir que _ce maudit piaf se taise_.

... Ce n'était peut-être pas un bon exemple. Mais l'auteure avait besoin que ça sorte.

Bref. Shoto était détourné à contrecœur de sa mauvaise humeur par le bavardage d'Uraraka.

\- Je trouve quand même ça bizarre que Midnight-sensei a refusé "Alien Queen" à Mina ... Je veux dire, c'est un nom super ! "Pinky " est joli aussi, mais, je ne sais pas, ça fait un peu cliché, non ? Girly ... Et tu as vu, ce midi on mangera des sobas froids et du canard laqué ! Tu aimes les sobas, non ? Je crois que je t'ai déjà vu en prendre ...

\- C'est mon plat préféré, répondit-il, quelque peu laconique, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, au vu du sourire radieux qu'elle lui décocha, ravie de lui avoir arraché quelques mots.

\- Vraiment ? Moi, c'est les mochis ! Mais sinon, j'adooooore à peu près tout du moment que c'est bon ! Comme le canard laqué ou les fondues !

Puis :

\- Tu as fait tes devoirs de maths ? Moi, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre, Ectoplame-sensei s'emporte parfois vraiment trop ! Je te jure qu'on fait math sup, c'est pas du niveau de lycéen ! Et tu savais qu'Aoyama m'a dit l'autre jour qu'en France, y en a qui savent même pas que c'est possible de calculer les racines carrés de tête, et on attend de nous qu'on le fasse aussi bien que les additions ! Et toutes ces courbes me donnent mal à la tête ... Je sais que les autres demandent l'aide de Yaomomo, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est de la triche quand je le fais ...

Shoto n'avait personnellement pas trouvé les exercices difficiles, mais un de ses tuteurs lui avait confié une fois qu'on le faisait travailler bien en avance sur les programmes, sur la demande d'Endeavor.

Il fallait que l'enfant prodige fût parfait en tout, premier en tout.

Shoto pensait que _ça_ , c'était de la vraie tricherie. Quelle compétition pouvait-il y avoir si les enjeux étaient faussés dès le départ ?

**_Mais tu es différent des autres, Shoto, tu te DOIS d'être le meilleur pour surpasser All Might. Ce doit être ton seul but, rien d'autre ne compte._ **

Il secoua violemment la tête pour en déloger la voix intrusive de son géniteur ─

_─ ( Quel idiot, il savait bien qu'il ne s'endébarrasserait jamais, il ne l'avait jamais pu, même durant toutes ces années à réprimer ce maudit Alter ─_

_─ Non, non. C'était **son** pouvoir. Pas celui d'Endeavor. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu faire taire Endeavor, il s'était amoindrit pour mieux le laisser entrer ─_

_─ **Mon** pouvoir. C'est **mon** pouvoir. ) ─_

─ et croisa les yeux inquiets de la jeune fille.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il acquiesça. Elle n'en parut pas convaincue, mais n'insista pas.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il demeurait en sa compagnie. En cette semaine ─ une semaine seulement depuis qu'ils avaient trouvés Kujaku ? Depuis la fin du Tournoi ? Cela semblait bien plus. Fuyumi avait dit une fois que le temps passait à la vitesse d'un éclair quand on s'ennuyait, et le contraire aussi. ─ passée ensemble, il avait dénoté qu'elle ne poussait jamais les choses, se rétractant dès qu'elle sentait une limite, au contraire de Midoriya qui parassait s'être fait une mission de briser tous les murs en plus de son squelette. Comme mentionné plus tôt, Shoto _haïssait_ de voir son espace personnel ignoré, tant au sens physique que figuré, et bien que l'intervention de l'enfant illégitime d'All Might avait été plus que bénéfique, il se sentait toujours un peu amer qu'il se fût mêlé de ses problèmes familiaux de manière si cavalière.

_Quoique, à la reflexion, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller lui balancer tout mon linge sale comme ça ?_

\- Dit, Todoroki-kun, tu as pris ta décision, à propos du stage ?

Une nouvelle fois, l'autre le tira avec succès de ses pensées moroses.

\- Chez Endeavor.

Elle ne répondit pas _" oh c'est vrai, parce que tu es son fils ! "_ ni _" Le Numéro Deux ? Génial ! "_ , mais :

\- Oh, c'est vrai que ça ferait un bon point sur ton CV plus tard !

En une semaine, elle avait déjà compris que _Endeavor_ , _Alter_ et _père_ étaient des sujets sensibles. Mais bon, il ne le cachait pas vraiment non plus.

\- Moi, je vais chez Gunhead ! Nos Alters ne se ressemblent pas, mais je me suis dit " un esprit sain dans un corps sain, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux " ! Il faut que j'augmenter ma résistance physique et apprenne à me battre ! Et lui possède un dojo d'arts martiaux de bonne réputation ! La prochaine fois que je me retrouverai face à un Alter plus puissant que le mien, je l'éclaterai avec mes poings seuls !

Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré sa défaite face à Bakugo, on dirait.

\- Fais-moi une faveur veux-tu, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, et fait de Bakugo ton premier cobaye.

Elle s'arrêta, surprise, mais avant que Shoto n'eût le temps de s'inquiéter de s'il avait commis une gaffe sociale ou non, elle rit et tendit une main aux doigts repliés, à part l'auriculaire qui était dressé hors du poing.

\- Promis ! Et toi, la prochaine fois, tu lui ferme le clapet et finis mieux classé que lui, ok ?

Il contempla alternativement son sourire puis la main perplexe. Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce que, réalisant son incompréhension, elle s'expliquât :

\- Tu passe ton petit doigt autour du mien, comme si c'était deux crochets. C'est pour sceller une promesse. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ! C'est juste quelque chose d'informel, ça ne t'engages à rien ! Si tu ne veux pas ─

\- Si, la coupa-t-il.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui disait et déclara consciencieusement :

\- La prochaine fois, je lui ferme le clapet et finis mieux classé que lui. Promis. Et toi, tu l'envoie au tapis avec tes nouvelles méthodes apprises durant ton stage.

Elle était ahurie. Mais sa voix était chaude quand elle répéta, les yeux dans les siens :

\- Promis.

Et sur ce, durablement unis par le serment de renvoyer Bakugo pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère, ils se dirigèrent en cours.

* * *

\- Demain commenceront vos stages, les salua Aizawa, toujours aussi atteint de la sempiternelle fatigue que provoquait en lui leur vue. Ne vous trompez pas d'agence, ça ferait mauvais genre dès le début.

\- C'est déjà arrivé Monsieur ?

Tsuyu-chan semblait surprise, et Ochako pouvait la comprendre. _Qui ferait jamais une erreur pareille ... ?_

\- Quinze fois. Tous expulsés. Si vous ne savez même pas vous rendre à un point qui vous est assigné, vous n'avez rien à faire en parcours héroïque.

_Oh mon dieu. Même s'il n'a pas tort._

Rangée par rangée, chacun passa son formulaire à l'élève devant lui, jusqu'au premier rang. Elle prit le petit tas de sa colonne et le donna à Aizawa-sensei, non sans qu'un coin qui dépassait n'attrapât son regard.

_Endeavor Agency, ~~Todoroki Shoto~~ Todoroki Shoto_

Le nom semblait avoir été barré plusieurs fois, et l'encre avec lequel il avait été proprement réécrit était d'une couleur différente, comme s'il ne l'avait pas été au même moment que la première fois. Comme s'il s'était ravisé à deux reprises : d'abord, d'y aller, ensuite, plus tard, de refuser d'y aller ...

Les rayures avaient percé le papier de fentes d'où elle pouvait voir ses doigts, semblant rageusement faites ... 

Résolument, elle arrêta ses pensées là.

En cette étrange semaine, si elle avait bel et bien comprit quelque chose de son camarade de classe, c'était que Todoroki-kun _haïssait_ qu'on ignore son espace personnel.

* * *

Une piqûre de moustique pouvait, selon les personnes, démanger horriblement. Une sensation insupportable d'autant plus que la soulager ne faisait que l'empirer. Le mieux était de l'ignorer en pensant à autre chose, en s'occupant l'esprit, mais laissez le moindre instant de silence et elle revenait obstinément à la charge et grossissait en importance jusqu'à prendre toute la place et occulter tout le reste, ne vous emplissant plus que d'une seule chose : cette pulsion de gratter, gratter, gratter ...

A six ans et deux petits mois, Shoto était parvenu à la conclusion que les douleurs causées par l'entraînement étaient de la même espèce. Ecchymoses _( un mot qu'il avait appris tôt )_ , brûlures, plaies ouvertes, tant de piqûres infligées par Endeavor-moustique à l'incessant bourdonnement qui l'empêchait de dormir, qui vous pourrissait vos nuits d'été et vous donnait envie de hurler quand pour la énième fois il vous passerait près de l'oreille. Il se posait sur les mains de Shoto, sur ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, sur la plante de ses pieds et sur sa cicatrice faciale, pour inoculer son poison urticant qui démangeait, démangeait, _démangeait_ , une présence omniprésente que le garçon pouvait ignorer durant les leçon exubérantes de Midnight ou chassée par les braillements de Present Mic, une sensation désagréable qu'il repoussait dans les tréfonds de son paysage mental pour lui préférer la nuisance sonore qu'était Bakugo, mais au moindre moment de creux, elle en profitait pour venir combler le vide de sa voix indésirable, qui lui disait de gratter, gratter, _gratter_ , et qui gonflait et résonnait de plus en plus forte, une voix tonitruante non sans rappeler celle d'Endeavor, qui mugissait, mais également le frêle chevrotement de sa mère, brisée, ou encore constant sifflement de théière qui retentissait sourdement, suraigu, autour de lui, prenant une manifestation presque physique, presque _palpable_ , une chape qui l'enserrait alors qu'il sortait de l'école et se rendait chez lui et l'étouffait, l'asphyxiait, quelque chose de diffus et en même temps si intense qu'il n'en savait plus la source, plus l'origine, il avait oublié le commencement de cette phrase et ne savait pas où cette pensée de plus en plus longue et décousue s'arrêterait, tandis qu'une main distraite se levait à la joue gauche et commençait à _gratter_ , juste en-dessous de la cicatrice qu'il avait reçue en ce jour maudit où ─

\- Todoroki-kun !

La main se figea.

\- Todoroki-kun !

La main retomba.

Il ralentit le pas et laissa Uraraka le rattraper, les joues roses et le souffle court.

\- Bon sang, encore ? marmonna-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que te courir après ! Faudrait que l'auteure trouve un meilleur moyen de m'introduire dans la scène !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais elle le battit de vitesse :

\- Ne fais pas attention à ça. Je voulais juste te demander ... Eh bien, tu sais, Kujaku m'a proposé un pacte et apparemment ça me donne de nouveaux pouvoirs ... On a pas entrainement héroïque, je pense que ce serait l'occasion idéale de les tester ...

Shoto réfléchit un instant.

\- Tu ne sais pas quel effort cela te demanderait, fit-il remarquer. Cela pourrait être épuisant, et nuirait à tes performances demain. Sensei a annulé le cours aujourd'hui pour qu'on soit frais et dispos.

Elle acquiesça.

\- J'y ai pensé, c'est vrai que cela pourrait être un problème ... Mais Kujaku m'a dit qu'il pourrait y avoir ... des débordements de pouvoir au début, le temps que le corps et l'âme s'ajustent, et je préfère savoir à quoi m'attendre, au cas où il y aurait ... un accident, durant le stage.

Ce serait effectivement plus que problématique. En sachant quoi surveiller, Uraraka serait plus à même de repérer et réagir en cas de "débordements", quoi que cela signifiât. Peut-être était comme quand l'Alter se déclarait : un nouveau muscle apparut de nulle part dont ne savait pas trop quoi faire ─ Quoi que Shoto ne pouvait vraiment être certain de l'analogie parce que dans ses souvenirs flous il n'y avait eu qu'une brève étincelle, un bref flocon, avant qu'une main immense ne le saisisse et ne l'entraîne dans le dojo familial et ne le ─

\- Todoroki-kun ?

Il y avait une légère inquiétude dans le regard de la jeune fille ─ cette émotion là, il la reconnaissait, il l'avait vue tant de fois dans le plissement de paupières de Fuyumi quand elle le voyait ressortir d'une séance avec ─

Uraraka émit un son interrogateur, le forçant à se détourner du chemin désagréable que ses pensées n'aurait pas manqué de prendre. Il fit un effort pour se rappeler du sujet de la conversation.

\- Cela pourrait être une bonne idée, répondit-il finalement, même s'il n'y avait pas eu de question.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'allais le faire !

Cette phrase plongea Shoto dans la confusion. Il pensait qu'elle était venue lui demander son conseil pour se décider, aussi étrange l'idée soit-elle, sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle pris la peine de lui en parler ? Et pourtant, il semblait que son avis était déjà fixé depuis le départ. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à s'en enquérir car elle dit :

\- Je pensais, tu veux venir avec moi ?

_Euh ?_

\- Je ─ C'est juste une proposition ! s'exclama-t-elle avec embarras ─ c'était, il l'avait remarqué, une réaction fréquente chez elle quand l'interlocuteur ne répondait immédiatement avec enthousiame. Je ne te demande pas de m'aider, juste être là, je veux dire, ça me rassurerait ...

Rassurer ? Le jeune homme voyait mal en quoi sa présence la rassurerait. Il était tout aussi néophyte quant au monde des démons qu'Uraraka, et n'avait contrairement à elle passé aucun pacte avec une divinité mineure bien disposée à son égard ─ principalement parce que Kujaku ne l'était pas. En cas d'accident, il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider, à part l'amener à l'hôpital ou transmettre ses dernières volontés, sans doute. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle souhaitait, d'avoir quelqu'un présent au cas où.

Et, réalisa-t-il, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'embarras du choix : il était le seul au fait de toute cette affaire et de ce qu'elle allait tenter, elle voulait probablement un témoin pour la couvrir auprès du corps médical si, disons, la ... "magie"... démoniaque lui brisait tout les os du corps à la manière de l'Alter de Midoriya. Cela faisait sens.

\- Je veux dire, je comprends si tu ne veux pas, c'est vrai qu'on doit se reposer pour la semaine qui vient ...

Il hésita un instant. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, mais ...

Shoto pensa à rentrer chez lui, dans la demeure mutique des Todoroki qui s'apparentait plus à un cimetière dont même les tombes seraient enfouies, où dans le silence oppressant rodait un Endeavor-moustique n'attendant qu'un relâchement de sa garde pour le piquer de son méchant feu, où l'abscence du seul baume atténuant les démangeaisons ressemblait de plus en plus à un abandon tandis que Fuyumi tardait à rentrer, ne lui avait envoyé pas même un message pour expliquer son retard, et sentit ses ecchymoses, ses brûlures, ses cicatrices, se réveiller doucement et prendre de l'ampleur dans son esprit, l'envahissant progressivement avec l'envie de gratter, **_gratter_** ─

\- D'accord, dit-il. Je viens.


End file.
